En este momento que quieres de mi
by yatta
Summary: Harry no llego a tiempo ese año al colegio, la pregunta es por que? Draco Malfoy no se iba a quedar con la duda. Harry tendrá que enfrentar a Voldemort de la peor manera...  Version corregida y exagerada de En este momento que es lo que quieres? DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fan fiction no son de mi propiedad si no de J.K. Rowlin.

ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido slash, significa que hay relaciones hombre-hombre, en este caso Draco-Harry, principalmente.

También, contiene Mpreg, violencia, CHAN, Etc…

CLASIFICACION: N-17!

En este fic no se sigue una línea de tiempo, Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Voldemort continúan con vida así como Sirius.

RESUMEN; Harry no llego a tiempo ese año al colegio, la pregunta es por que? Draco Malfoy no se iba a quedar con la duda. Harry tendrá que enfrentar a Voldemort de la peor manera...

Re-edición, corregida y aumentada de mi fic "En este momento que es lo que quieres?" DRARRY.

Habra aumento de capitulos (19 el original) alrededor de 4 de los cuales 2 son de un fic que se desprende del mismo (lo incluire en la linea de tiempo del fic) y 2 ineditos, donde habra contenido fuerte y el epilogo que el original no tiene.

La idea original de retomar este fic es de Amia Snape, asi que se lo dedico a ella!

_**DISFRUTENLO!**_

* * *

**EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE QUIERES DE MI**

Capitulo 1.- No espero llegar

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**.O.o.O.**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que vivía con sus tíos, cuando acabaría esa tortura?

Simplemente no tenía respuesta para eso, podría decirse indefinido, para su desgracia eso no contestaba nada, esa palabra en concreto lo hacia aun mas infeliz.

Solo el recordar que pronto estaría de nuevo en el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar, le hacían sonreír, hasta que escuchaba su nombre en la voz de alguno de sus "familiares"

Que clase de estudiante deseaba que las vacaciones llegaran a su fin? Claro todo seria diferente si viviera con la única persona que lo podía liberar de esa ingratas vida, para su desgracia su salvador era un prófugo inocente de la justicia. Ja!

Siendo tan miserable por que no huir de todo aquello?

Ya había pensado varias veces en escapar de casa pero, a donde iría? Hermione, no podría a pesar de que ella también vivía en el mundo muggle.

Ron su mejor amigo, como si su familia no fuera lo suficientemente numerosa ya. Siempre pensaba en lo mismo, la misma lucha mental todas las vacaciones, ese era el único lugar que tenía por ahora, pronto sería mayor de edad y podría decir adiós a los Dursleys, un ultimo año en Hogwarts y gozaría de completa libertad.

**O-o**

Ya era de día, una semana para iniciar clases, era raro no recibir cartas de sus amigos para reunirse para ir a comprar lo que necesitarían para la escuela, ni hablar tendría que ir él solo.

Bajó como ya era de costumbre, de seguro una mirada helada por parte de su tío Vernon lo esperaba y ni hablar de tía Petunia quien hacia una cara de total desagrado que te hace sentir como en casa. Dudley como siempre agarraba la mayor parte de la comida y dejaba al pobre de Harry con casi nada, lo bueno es que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Solo una semana debía esperar y ya no sabría nada de su "adorada" familia, al menos eso quería creer, a decir verdad no sabía mucho sobre ese tema, Dumbledore pensaba que había cosas mas importantes que eso, entre deberes, aventuras y atentados contra su vida por parte de Voldemort, no se había molestado en ver ese pequeño detalle de su vida, un muy importante detalle, por que no lo había investigado antes? Por que tuvo que soportar a los Dursleys todo ese tiempo? Idiota! Se dijo así mismo, es mi vida! Mi vida!

Después de que se le paso la paranoia se sentó a desayunar, gracias a dios nadie lo tomaba en cuenta algunas veces y Harry no había notado que no había ya nadie en la casa. Agradecido de estar a solas comenzó a comer sin siquiera imaginar que esa, sería una tarde que jamás olvidaría...

**O-o**

POTTER!

Se escuchaban los gritos del tío Vernon, Harry estaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia su habitación, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar habitación, ni siquiera cerro la puerta se fue directo la jaula de su lechuza y desesperadamente le dijo que se marchara, esta viendo la angustia de su amo emprendió el vuelo y dejo a Harry a su suerte.

El ojiverde volteo y ya estaba el brazo de su tío a punto de golpearlo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que le había dolido por que ya venía otro golpe mas, estaba realmente molesto con Harry solo que la razón no estaba muy clara.

Que podía provocar tal comportamiento? sabía que su tío era terrible pero jamás se había visto tan inhumano como en esa ocasión, el chico de ojos esmeralda término por desmayarse del dolor, su tío había quitado toda su frustración en Harry, pero lo peor aun no llegaba...

El pobre chico despertó, estaba completamente adolorido, quiso ponerse de pie pero fue imposible, una carcajada alcanzo a escuchar.

–Que bien la hiciste esta vez Potter –De nuevo las risas

Su queridísimo primo, la persona que mas anhelaba ver, se burlaba de él, afortunadamente con su ojo probablemente morado y adolorido no le permitían y ni quería ver, eso sin contar que no estaba usando sus gafas a decir verdad con todo lo que había pasado no sabía en donde estaban y mucho menos si aun eran usables.

Tío Vernon había perdido la mayor venta en la historia de cualquiera de ese lugar al parecer un auto había caído del cielo y el cliente se asusto tanto que ya no quería saber nada de ese lugar. La interrogante era, como un auto podía llegar a ese lugar?

El corpulento tío había recordado la vez que Harry se había ido en un auto volador, por supuesto que le echaría la culpa a su detestable sobrino, esa era la explicación mas lógica que podía encontrar.

Dudley se regocijaba del dolor que Harry sentía y no soportaba mas guardar el secreto, la sorpresa que le daría a Harry, anhelaba ver el rostro de Harry al oír la noticia.

–Sabes, te has hecho merecedor de un castigo muy espacial, el cual inteligentemente se le ocurrió a mi padre –Dijo con orgullo al hablar de su progenitor

Harry no le hacia mucho caso, no le iba a dar gusto a ese, a Dudley no le importo el poco interés que mostros Harry, se moría por anunciarle a Harry el destino que se había planeado para él.

–El castigo consiste en nada mas y nada menos que...

Ese maldito la estaba haciendo de emoción, pero no importaba lo que dijera pronto se largaría y no sabría nada de ellos

–Para que decirlo - interrumpió su propio discurso, al ocurrírsele una mejor idea al regordete de su primo –Por que no mejor lo miras o escuchas –El menos de los Dursleys se acerco a la ventana e hizo sonar algo metálico

Harry volteo a verlo, estaba borroso pero no había duda, la ventana tenía una reja, no sería la primera vez, aquello no le incomodo demasiado

–Y no solo la reja –Sonrío su primo, caminando directo a la entrada –Deberías ver la sorpresa que esta a mi lado –se burlo de nuevo

Harry fijo su mirada en la entrada, no podía ver nada, pero imaginaba de que se trataba, probablemente pretendían tenerlo como un preso en esa habitación, no le iba a dar el gusto a ese tonto, al menos se burlaría de el una vez –Eres idiota acaso? no traigo mis lentes no veo nada- dijo Harry un tanto molesto

Dudley, solo se quedo callado, su cara enrojeció del enojo, él no estaba allí para que Potter se burlara de, al contrario ese era su trabajo –Bien como tus lente quedaron hechos polvo te lo voy a decir… Hay rejas por todos lados, incluso en tu baúl, no saldrás de esta casa, jamás!, no te podrás ir, no volverás a hacer tu estúpida magia, estarás como en una cárcel, eso es lo que te mereces, por tu culpa mi padre no podrá comprarme ese auto que vi ayer, y yo que lo estaba convenciendo –Dudley se quedo callado unos segundos, no le daría armas a ese anormal para ofenderlo de nuevo –Bien Potter espero que te diviertas aquí solo, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Dudley salió de la habitación carcajeándose a mas no poder.

Genial pensó Harry ahora su maravillosa semana se había convertido en un desastre, no volvería a Hogwarts no se graduaría y por lo tanto no podría quedarse en el mundo al que él realmente pertenecía.

Debía escapar se rio de su mismo, ahora lo creía, se estaba volviendo un poco loco de desesperación, sus lentes habían pasado a mejor vida, sus cosas estaban bien cerradas, no tenía su varita.

Dumbledore! No podía perder las esperanzas simplemente su semana se había vuelto mas horrenda, sus amigos, todos, Hedwin había escapado, ella podría traer ayuda, solo tenía que soportar un poco mas, solo un poco mas, alguien lo rescataría.

**O-o**

Había llegado el día en que Harry debía haber tomado el tren, mas como tomarlo si seguía prisionero y sin sus lentes era un poco borrosa su visión sus heridas estaban mejor, no tenía sus útiles tampoco, lo único que tenía eran unos inmensos deseos de irse del lugar.

Total pensó, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde si no me voy hoy será mañana, otro día que mas da, otro maldito día aguantando esto, se fue a la cama e intento dormir tal vez así el tiempo pasaría mas rápido.

**O-o**

Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala común, ya empezaban a extrañar a Harry, era muy extraño, no tanto como ver a Draco Malfoy bailando con un "tutu" por todo el castillo. Voltearon a ver la mesa y él se estaba retirando, traía consigo una carta de seguro iría a la lechuzeria a mandar algo, ni Dumbledore había comentado nada sobre el tema, Harry no había llegado a Hogwarts a tiempo ese año.

A pesar de pasar tres días nadie iba a buscar a Harry, que clase de mal amigos tenía, sacudió sus pensamientos, algo mas tenía que haber pasado, los Dursleys no tenían tanto poder como para tenerlo aprisionado, tutores legales o no!

Harry estaba despertando una sombra estaba parada frente a él, acaso Dudley se había despertado mas temprano esa mañana solo para burlarse como todas las mañanas?

No creía la sombra era demasiado pequeña para su enorme cuerpo, lo que fuera no podía ser humano, su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma

–Señor Potter ya despertó? –Dijo una voz familiar muy preocupada

Dobby!

Por fin sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad, pero eso tendría que esperar

–Dobby sabía que alguien vendría a rescatarme –Hablo feliz el ojiverde

–Señor, amito Potter, no asistió a clases hoy y Dobby se preocupo –El elfo se enjugo unas cuantas lagrimas

–Que esta pasando Dobby? y mis amigos? por que no había venido nadie? –Pregunto de inmediato

–Un amigo suyo me envió señor, envió a Dobby a investigar –Se apresuro a contestar

–Un amigo, Quien?

–No lo se señor, solo me llego una nota, Dobby no le dio importancia y prefirió venir a ver al señor Potter –Dobby, escucha, no debes usar magia en este lugar, primero quiero que me digas si ves mis lentes –Se apresuro a hablar el ojiverde

–Señor, Dobby los tiene en su mano –Contesto muy feliz

–Entrégamelos –Extendió su mano el moreno

Después del tiempo estando en esas condiciones, era la primera vez que veía tal cual esa posilga, Harry le agradeció a Dobby –Cual es el plan –Pregunto Potter

–Plan señor? Dobby no pensó en un plan pero, su amigo si creó que si, debo regresar al castillo y reportar todo señor, mi misión era investigar y ya lo hice –El elfo estaba por retirarse

–Espera! –Lo detuvo el Gryffindor –No puedes rescatarme de una buena vez? –Es que era riduculo dejarlo mas tiempo en ese lugar

–No, Dobby lo prometió señor Harry Potter –Dobby hizo una reverencia y se esfumo

Que elfo tan inútil pensó, en ese momento bien podría haberlo llevado con sigo, pero no! siempre cumpliendo con lo que le decía, a veces ese pequeño detalle de Dobby resultaba molesto como la vez... no esa no, y que tal mmm... tampoco... mmm... esta bien solo esta vez, maldito elfo eficiente, no podía enojarse así, después de todo era lo que había rogado que pasara por días, al menos sabía que pronto alguien lo rescataría…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.**- Quien será? Si alguien ya había leído mi fic, creo que encontró muchas mejoras en él, en algunos párrafos tuve la necesidad de reescribirlo y quitar algunas cosas que considere paja e incoherencias emm, no esta perfecto pero considero que si mejor… espero estés complacida Amia Snape!

La imagen que use no es mía es de alguien que se hace llamar Kogepan.

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Tu no me gustas

**EN ESTE MOMENTO, QUE QUIERES DE MI?**

**2.- Tu no me gustas**

_**Made in Yatta's Brain**_

**.oOoOo.**

Ya habían pasado ocho horas desde que Dobby se marchara, cuanto mas debía esperar para que lo rescataran? y sobre todo, quien pudo haber mandado a Dobby? Imaginaba que por las clases ni Ron ni Hermione podían irse así como así pero, Dumbledore, él podría hacer algo, enviar a alguien de la orden, quizás algún Weasley o Sirius! Aunque eso era peligroso para él. Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien.

Vaya! quien lo diría el gran Harry Potter esperando a que alguien lo rescate, imagino que algo así sucedería estando en las garras de Voldemort, quizás sin su magia no era nadie… No podía pensar de esa manera, había sobrevivido a tantas cosas en el mundo muggle. Aun lo hacia. No dejaría que los Dursleys se salieran con la suya, no cuando estaba tan cerca de deshacerse de ellos.

El encierro le estaba haciendo daño, definitivamente, una semana mas en ese lugar y probablemente terminaría en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, el ojiverde decidió que mejor intentaría dormir, estaba mas que listo para irse en cuanto su rescate apareciera, cerro sus ojos por un momento, sabía que no podría dormir, pero al menos lo intentaría.

–Creo que Azkaban sería un mejor lugar no Potter? –Una voz lo hizo desistir de su siesta

Harry volteo de inmediato, vaya, vaya, era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy…

Ese era su rescate? Era una especie de broma? Donde estaban Ron y Hermione? Como había conseguido entrar a la habitación? El rubio solo estaba parado frente a Harry con una sonrisa que al ojiverde se le antojaba como tonta, no se movía, podría ser una ilusión? Malfoy permanecía igual, parado como idiota, no es que no sea un idiota pero ahora le parecía mas que nunca, suspiro con pesar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, si estaba imaginando todo, por que tenia que ser precisamente Malfoy?

–Que haces aquí Malfoy? –Pregunto, si el rubio contestaba, quizás no fuera su imaginación o quizás había alcanzado un mayor grado de locura

–Bueno era verdad, estas encarcelado –Dijo con desdén, mientras miraba con desagrado la habitación

–No te hubieses molestado Malfoy, estoy seguro que te agradaría mas escuchar hablar a Hagrid en una de sus clases, que venir a visitarme

–Cualquier cosa es mas divertido que estar escuchando a ese tonto gigante, además, tengo que admitirlo, verte en esta situación es muy divertido –Sonrió burlón el Slytherin

–Espero que te hayas divertido mucho por que no durara –Le reto el ojiverde

–Enserio? –Dijo dramático el rubio –No creo que recibas visitas, después de todo ese tonto elfo no dirá nada a menos que no aparezca en dos días…

Harry interrumpió –Tu eres mi rescate? Ese si es un mal chiste, además Dobby no puede mantener la boca cerrada, estoy seguro que le avisara al profesor Dumbledore

Draco frunció el ceño –Puedes quedarte aquí a esperar un milagro o venir conmigo –Dijo extendiéndole la mano

Harry la rechazo –Contigo a ningún lado Malfoy!

–Entonces prefieres quedarte aquí? nadie vendrá por ti Potter, puedo aplazar tu rescate en mas de una semana y lo sabes, soportaras estar mas tiempo aquí?

El moreno elevo una ceja –Como estas tan seguro? Crees que se olvidarían del niño de oro?

Draco suspiro exasperado –Es obvió que tu no mandaste cartas a nadie, no es así?

Potter lo miro confuso –Claro que no, de haberlo hecho no estaría aquí

Malfoy se quedo deductivo –Eso pensé, alguien mando cartas a los profesores se anuncio públicamente que no asistirías a clases, no por lo menos al inicio y que esperaban tu regreso en cualquier momento y esta prohibido mandarte cartas por ordenes del director Dumbledore, por eso nadie a venido a ayudarte y nadie vendrá

–Que tontería! El profesor Dumbledore no es ningún tonto, como podría conformarse con algo como eso? –Dijo cabreado

Draco le dio la espalda –Así son las cosas, tu sabrás si quieres venir conmigo o esperar todo el tiempo del mundo en esta pocilga

El moreno aun no confiaba mucho, esa era una absurda explicación, pero si quería respuestas debía salir de ese lugar –Pero... esta bien solo si puedo tener mi varita, se encuentra en ese baúl –Con su mano apunto al sucio baúl cerrado

Draco bufo –Eso es fácil, un poco de magia y tu baúl quedara libre –Saco su varita, estaba por usar un hechizo cuando Harry lo detuvo

–No! espera si usas magia me castigaran –El rubio lo empujo

–Que mas castigo que este, no te preocupes no pasara nada

Draco libero las cosas el ojiverde, de inmediato Harry tomo su varita.

Una vez encogido el equipaje partieron de Privet Drive.

**O-o**

Por fin delicioso aire del mundo mágico, se sentía esa libertad, aunque con Malfoy no estaba muy seguro, algo no estaba bien, seguro estaba tramando algo, si no, por que lo ayudaría?

La actitud del rubio era para dar miedo, seguro se aprovecharía de la buena voluntad de Harry, claro quedaría endeudado de por vida y en algún momento Harry tendría que pagarle, de eso no había duda, que mas daba? Al fin era libre, después tendría tiempo de lamentarse, ahora volvería a Hogwarts y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Había mucha gente, al parecer algo estaba pasando nunca había visto el lugar tan lleno. Draco se detuvo miro de frente al ojiverde –Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y llegaremos a Hogwarts en la mañana, rápido debemos conseguir una habitación pronto se agotaran y no querrás dormir en la calle cierto? –Apuro el paso y Harry tras de él.

Quien lo diría, sabía que en el fondo pero muy en el fondo Draco tenía un poco de amabilidad y sencillez, claro que era difícil de apreciar entre tanto "Draco"

Ni en sus mas retorcidos sueños se imagino siguiendo a Draco para conseguí una habitación de hotel, disperso esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora lo único que deseaba era descansar en una cama decente y curar un poco sus heridas, de seguro algo tendrían por allí para apresurar su recuperación, tomar un buen baño caliente y dormir, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el rubio lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Lo siento Potter, no hay habitaciones disponibles individuales, así que tendrás que quedarte en mi habitación –El Slytherin hablo como si el asunto no fuera de importancia

–QUE! en tu habitación! –Genial pensó, como si no fuera suficiente sopórtalo durante el día, su consuelo era pensar que Draco estaría en la misma desagradable situación, el no me gusta, yo no le gusto, tan sencillo como eso. Además de que tenía opciones limitadas.

Ya estaban instalados en la habitación Harry había puestos sus cosa en un rincón no desempacaría solo sacaría un poco de ropa limpia y desecharía la que traía después de todo se marcharían temprano.

Una ducha caliente era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, así podría descansar a gusto y dormir, dormir... mmm... ahora que lo pensaba bien solo había una cama y como era Draco quien hizo todo posible suponía que tendría que cederla, el sofá no se veía tan incomodo. El rubio había salido sin decir a donde, aprovecharía la habitación mientras tanto.

Se dejo caer en la cama, las suaves sabanas lo invitaban a dormir, aprovecharía mientras Draco no estuviera, a regañadientes se puso de pie y entro al baño, se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, tanto que había olvidado su ropa en la habitación, salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, después de relajarse tanto con el agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, se desplomo en la cama, jalo la sabana acurrucándose un poco, tengo que cambiarme se decía así mismo, para después contradecirse diciendo, en un momento solo un poco mas, cerro sus ojos, en eso escucho el ruido de la ducha, abrió un poco los ojos era Draco quien estaba entrando al baño, aun no te levantes pensaba, de seguro Draco era de esas personas que tardaban horas en el baño y salían como cuando entraban, volvió a cerrar los ojos solo otro ratito…

El movimiento de la cama lo despertó, abrió los ojos un poco alterado, cuando se había quedado dormido?

Trato de enfocar un poco la situación, Draco estaba sobre él, sus rostros estaban sumamente cercas, quiso apartarlo, pero sus manos estaban aprisionadas por el mismo Draco.

–No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para tenerte en una situación como esta Potter –La sonrisa formada en la cara del rubio era desconcertante

–Que crees que estas haciendo? –Harry trato de que su voz no temblara

–No creíste que esto sería gratis o si? –El Slytherin se lamio los labios

–Si esto es un plan para burlarte de mi, has caído demasiado bajo –El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos con ira

–En parte si, en parte no, aun no lo comprendes Potter? –Aspiro el aroma del moreno con deleite

–No necesito comprender nada, suéltame! –Harry trataba de liberarse sin mucho éxito

–Claro Potter, echare a la basura mis planes solo por que tu me lo pides…

El enojo del moreno aumento –Todo esto lo planeaste desde el principio, cierto!

El Slytherin pareció ofendido por un momento –Ay cosas que no se, pero afortunadamente todo se acoplo a mis planes y eso es lo que importa, no te preocupes no dolerá... mucho

Harry no sabía como actuar, Malfoy solo quería burlarse, eso era… Solo… Tal vez debía quedarse frío como una piedra, el rubio se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz, además estaba tan cansado, no creía poder darle mucha batalla al niño rico, el rubio era un cobarde no llegaría muy lejos…

Draco no quería soltar las manos de Harry a pesar de que ya no oponía resistencia, temía que pudiera liberarse si se descuidaba –Veo que has entendido a la perfección – Draco roso sus labios en la suave piel, podía sentir como reaccionaba involuntariamente al mas ligero contacto –Bien, se un buen Gryffindor Potter –Al ver que continuaba sin pelear, atrapo ambas manos del ojiverde en una, ahora tenía mas libertad para maniobrar…

Deslizo su mano por el pecho de Harry lenta y delicadamente jugueteaba con aquella caricia, moviendo sus dedos con maestría por la piel de Potter, un poco de nerviosismo se manifestaba en Harry cuando Draco acariciaba su estomago, podía notarlo por como apretaba sus ojos, se hundió lamiendo mordisqueando el sensible cuello, esta vez se aventuraría un poco mas, llego a los limites de la toalla, tratando de aflojarla un poco, Harry trato de liberarse para detenerlo, pero las manos de Draco lo apretaron con fuerza imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

–Por que haces esto –Se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

Draco observo esas tiernas esmeraldas, ignorando las palabras de moreno continuo acariciándolo, seria delicioso dejar una marca en esa bella piel, beso el cuello delicadamente mientras intentaba ponerse sobre él, estar por completo sobre Potter

–Dime, acaso te gusto? Ya se, es parte de una apuesta no? –Hablo de nuevo tratando de desviar las intenciones del rubio.

Draco lo miro a los ojos, sonrió descaradamente –Tu no me gustas Potter, es solo y nada mas que deseo, acaso creías que te rescataría por nada, que me tomaría todas estas molestias sin obtener nada a cambio? lo que quiero es solo tu cuerpo, no a ti –Con su mano toco la cara de Harry –Vas a ser mío Potter –Fueron sus frías palabras, como diciendo prepárate para lo que viene, poco a poco se hacia espacio para que su mano entrara en la toalla de Potter.

–Quizás después de esto te llame Harry –Dijo burlón, Harry ya no sentía la toalla ajustada en su cintura, simplemente lo cubría, Draco le acariciaba las caderas, muy cerca de sus glúteos, bajando un poco por su pierna.

–Pienso cobrarte ahora mismo el rescate y empezare por tomar tus labios –Harry volteo su cara no le entregaría sus labios no lo haría, no le daría ese gusto, Draco se acercaba lentamente –Cuando llegaste a mi habitación –Hablo Harry…

Draco se detuvo un poco y se quedo escuchando –Yo… creía que era una broma, que me estaba volviendo loco, no podías ser tu, esperaba el rescate de alguien como Ron o Hermione –el rubio interrumpió

–Bueno, si te consuela ellos quisieron mandarte una carta pero el profesor Dumbledore se los prohibió –Ignorando sus palabras Harry continuo –Después me ayudaste, por un momento pensé que había algo de gentileza en tu alma algo de humanidad en ti, si te queda algo de eso por favor no lo hagas, no lo hagas te lo ruego –El Gryffindor suplicaba, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa petición, acaricio la mejilla de Harry lo, haría voltear para robarle sus besos esos labios que ya hacia tanto tiempo había deseado probar, sintió que su mano se humedecía por las lagrimas que Harry liberaba, no solo estaba nervioso tenia miedo, temía a Draco a lo que le iba a hacer, sus labios ya estaban tan cercas.

–No lo hagas por favor –Repitió Harry en un ultimo intento desesperado, ya no podía ocultar sus lagrimas, tenía miedo y sentía una gran humillación, sus ojos implorando que lo liberara, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ahora eran nublados por las lagrimas, Draco acerco mas sus labios al rostro de Potter, beso su mejilla, fue bajando poco a poco deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de Harry, lo libero, siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su pierna la acaricio un poco mas, Harry cerro los ojos, en ese momento preferiría estar aun en la prisión muggle impuesta por su tío.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose le hizo abrir los ojos. Draco se había ido al baño, Harry reacciono, se levanto de inmediato, buscaría su ropa, debía vestirse antes de que decidiera volver.

Draco salió como si nada hubiese pasado, traía puesta su pijama, miro a Harry y comenzó a carcajearse.

Se estaba riendo, Harry no entendía nada, realmente fue una broma?

–Fue un buen pago, el Gran Harry Potter suplicándome, totalmente humillado –Hablo con ese aire de superioridad que solo los Malfoy poseían

–Eres un maldito!

Harry se iba a lanzar sobre él pero este lo detuvo –Un maldito que te dio tu libertad no lo olvides, mejor duerme que nos iremos temprano, otra cosa, nadie deberá saber esto, yo no te ayude y tu no te humillaste ante mi, te parece?

El ojiverde frunció el ceño –Y crees que después de lo que hiciste confiare en ti?

Draco lo ignoro –Puedes tomar el otro lado de la cama o el sillón me da igual la cama es muy amplia tienes mi promesa que no te haré nada, de haberlo querido estaríamos en el proceso, ja, ja, ja, oh! las cosas que necesitaras para este curso están en tu baúl, espero que puedas dormir ja, ja, ja...

Draco levanto las cobija, se acostó, se tapo y le dio la espalda a Harry, intentaría dormir no llegaría cansado a Hogwarts, Harry trato de acostarse en el sillón este era sumamente incomodo y chico como para dormir en el, tendría que acostarse en la cama, no pasaría nada, Malfoy estaba muy dormido, lentamente se recostó en la orilla de la cama lo mas alejado de Malfoy, este despertó cuando Harry se acomodo, solo sonrió y volvió a dormir.

**O-o**

Ya estaba por fin el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar, Malfoy había desaparecido, claro no podían llegar juntos, habría muchas preguntas, mas de las que quisiera contestar, no llegaría al comedor, ya le pediría a los elfos algo de comida, lo único que deseaba era su horario para iniciar las clases esa misma mañana. Fue directo a la oficina de Dumbledore, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes.

Estaba en la entrada, solo que había olvidado algo importante…Como entraría sin la contraseña?

Tendría que esperar, no mucho al parecer, alguien se acercaba, era la profesora MacGonagall, gracias a dios pensó.

–Potter –Dijo un tanto sorprendida –Cuando llego? bueno no importa esperemos todo este bien y ya pueda incorporarse a las clases habituales –Harry asintió con la cabeza –Quisiera hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, si es posible, también necesito mi horario –El ojiverde espero por una respuesta

–Bien, iré por el director y te daré un horario, "dulces de fiesta" –Hablo mas fuerte, la pared dio lugar a una entrada –Espérelo dentro Potter –Harry asintió mientras se apresuraba en irse.

Por fin Dumbledore estaba con Harry, este lo saludo con algo de alegría en su rostro, mientras le entregaba el horario de clases.

Había pensado un poco que le diría al director, pero no estaba seguro de ser directo, tal vez seguir la corriente hasta descubrir lo que pasaba.

Harry saludo sonriente –Disculpe si no asistí a clases desde el primer día –Trato de parecer apenado

Dumbledore no quiso hacer que se viera muy importancia el asunto –No te preocupes Harry, tu carta fue muy explícita

El chico asintió –Disculpe pero, mi padrino sabe algo de esto?

El viejo director acariciaba su barba –No lo creí conveniente, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley también recibieron carta tuya solo que, por que Sirius no recibió una?

El ojiverde lo pensó por un segundo –Supongo que por la misma razón que usted no le informo, no quería que se arriesgara a ir en mi ayuda

Albus asintió –Si eso pensé, por eso cuando se contacto conmigo y quiso verte le dije que te había mandado a algo especial y que no podrías recibir correo, él entendió y solo espera a tener noticias tuyas, creo que deberías mandarle una carta a la brevedad posible

El joven asintió –Si, lo haré en mi primer rato libre, ahora quiero iniciar mis clases supongo que ya me he perdido de mucho

–Si deseas, puedes asistir desde mañana, para poder dar aviso de tu llegada a los profesores, creo que será mejor…

Harry interrumpió –Lo siento, veo en mi horario que la próxima clase es la de pociones necesito entrar hoy mismo a esa clase

–Si eso quieres Harry, pero entiende que hoy no estas obligado, de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento fue lo único que pudo ofrecer, para después despedirse del director, dio media vuelta, cuando escucho la voz del director apremiante –Harry espera...

Harry se detuvo volteo a ver al director, este parecía como si quisiera leer su mente era obvio que él no se había tragado esa mentira cualquiera que fuera, claro que él no había mandado cartas, y eso era prueba suficiente para que Dumbledore dudara de él.

–Supongo que si volviste es por que todo en el mundo muggle ya esta bien, no es así, Harry?

–No como lo deseaba pero, estoy aquí y todo estará bien, no se preocupe –Harry trato de parecer sincero

–Estas seguro, no necesitas mas tiempo –Dijo un poco preocupado

–Estoy seguro –El joven sin decir mas salió del lugar.

Harry sin duda había cambiado esas vacaciones, su forma de expresarse, su mirada, su presencia, no negaba que siempre que se metía en aprietos mentía, puesto que él consideraba que sus problema eran solo suyos, eso era algo que admiraba de Harry, el problema muggle de Potter tal vez no era nada, siempre sería así pero, con la suerte del muchacho y su forma de acabar con los problemas, sabía que si Harry necesitaba ayuda se apoyaría por lo menos en sus dos amigos.

**O-o**

La clase de pociones estaba por empezar, él profesor Snape acababa de entrar, estaba por dar indicaciones cuando se dio cuenta que la atención del grupo se fue justo a la entrada del salón.

–Potter –Susurro –Vaya! y yo que creía que sería otra agradable clase sin usted señor Potter, ahora va a pasar a mi clase o se quedara parado como tonto?

Harry sonrío, si que era Snape, se sentó con Neville ya que era el único asiento libre, Snape iba a continuar con la clase cuando Harry interrumpió

–Potter sabemos que acaba de llegar, pero eso no le da derecho a interrumpir mi clase –Solo un poco mas y le bajaría los primero puntos a ese arrogante y mimado Gryffindor

Harry se puso de pie y hablo –Si lo se, solo necesito decir algo…

–Entonces hable –Dijo el malhumorado profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Como sabe ya he perdido muchas clases y solo quiero disculparme y pedirle que me de oportunidad de recuperar las clases perdidas –El profesor se impresiono y no solo él la clase entera quedo asombrada, recupero rápido la compostura y calmo los murmullos de la clase –Como pretende recuperar todo ese tiempo?

–Hare las pociones en mi tiempo libre y para que usted este seguro de que no are trampa le pido que ponga a cargo alguien del grupo que sea de su confianza y que sepa que no me ayudara, Hermione es una alumna…

–No! -Interrumpió –Me agrada la idea Potter, pero no será la señorita Granger, creo que será mas adecuado el señor Malfoy

Draco de inmediato se levanto –Pero profesor, no tengo la culpa de que Potter se tome vacaciones extras! –Su enfado era notable

–Señor Malfoy lo hará y por tomarse tantas molestias le daré 50 puntos a Slytherin, por cada clase… le parece? –El rubio asintió callado, perfecto! 50 puntos y estaré cerca de Harry pensó, de seguro que nuestro pequeño encuentro sigue en su mente.

Harry sonrío para si, Snape podía llegar a ser tan terriblemente predecible algunas veces. La clase continuo sin mas interrupciones que el nerviosismo de Neville.

**O-o**

–Estoy segura de que Malfoy solo te lo hará mas difícil, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte…

–Todo esta bien compañero? –Hablo el pelirrojo ignorando a la castaña

Harry se quedo mudo, de que estaba hablando?

–Ya sabes tus problemas con los muggles –Aclaro Hermione

–Si, no hay problema, recibieron mi carta no es así?

Ron hizo puchero –Si pero, queríamos mandarte cartas y no pudimos engañar a Dumbledore ni siquiera Hermione

Harry sonrió agradecido –Gracias por preocuparse pero, necesito buscar a Malfoy para ponernos de acuerdo, quiero ponerme al corriente, me ayudaran no es así Mione?

La castaña asintió

El ojiverde se fue corriendo –Ese es Harry –Dijo Ron, Hermione estaba igual –Ponerse al corriente? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

–Creo que ese problema que tuvo le afecto no Mione? –La chica lo miraba reprobatoriamente –Deberías seguir su ejemplo –Una mueca de desagrado se formo en el pecoso rostro.

**O-o**

La verdad era que Harry deseaba estar un rato a solas, muchas preguntas y todos querían respuestas, era demasiado se ducharía, desde aquella vez no lo había hecho, llego a su habitación sus cosas ya estaban, por fin tenía su cama para él solo, entro al baño, se sentía tan sucio, aun podía sentir las manos de Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía la incomoda saliva en su cuello, esas manos, esas palabras, "no te quiero, solo tu cuerpo", esa había sido la broma mas pesada, aun así esto no se quedaría así, pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo sentía que no podía quitarse la suciedad, esa suciedad con el nombre de Draco escrita en ella, sentía desesperación pensó que un baño lo haría sentir mejor pero, no fue así se sentía mal, sumamente deprimido, Draco lo había afectado tanto, solo fue la humillación o había sido mas que eso? por que se sentía tan impotente? las lagrimas empezaron a salir, maldito Malfoy! golpeo la pared, Ron había ido al dormitorio por un cuaderno y escucho un ruido en el baño, entro corriendo Harry estaba sentado mientras la regadera lo empapaba, su cabeza en las rodillas y llorando, tomo una toalla, cerro la regadera y cubrió a Harry con ella, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

–Que es lo que pasa Harry? –Ron estaba sumamente preocupado, nunca había visto así a Harry en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo llevo al cuarto, Harry vio la habitación, los recuerdos de Malfoy le golpearon, no deseaba entrar, puso un poco de resistencia, Ron no comprendía nada –Harry tranquilízate, que pasa? vamos me estas asustando –Harry se separo

–Crees que podrás cambiarte para que podamos conversar –Su amigo estaba sumamente preocupado, Harry reacciono en ese momento, como pudo siquiera imaginar que su amigo era como Malfoy, Harry se tranquilizo un poco, pidió a Ron su ropa, regreso al baño y se vistió rápidamente, el ojiverde salió encontrándose con su amigo

–Me dirás lo que pasa?...

Continuara…

Nota.- Uff esta largo el capitulo… creo que en esta época los hacia mas largos jajaj XD! No creía que me tomara tanto tiempo editarlo, creo que se quedara uno por semana, ya que tengo otros dos fics mas al mismo tiempo.

Veo que las personas uqe iniciaron a leer son nuevas! Y no conocen la historia, yo les aconsejo se esperen a este, por que el original, por Merlin! Si necesita esa re-edición jajaaj XD! Gracias por leer!


	3. 3  Es una carta

EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE QUIERES DE MI?

Capitulo 3.- Es una carta

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.o.o0O0o.o.

Ron solo esperaba una respuesta, Harry estaba demasiado callado, su mirada fija al suelo, era mas que obvio que él no deseaba decir ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba pasando, pero su preocupación era demasiada y quería saber si podía hacer algo para ayudar.

Harry interrumpió el silencio –Por favor –Fueron sus palabras esto puso en alerta a Ron atento a lo que Harry dijera

–Por favor no le digas nada a Hermione…

Ron no entendía el por que?, por que tantos secretos?, Harry siempre había podido confiar en él, tenia que ser algo delicado como para no contarle, no quería pero, si Mione estuviera, diría lo que el no quería decir.

–Esta bien, no le diré nada a ella pero –Harry volteo a verlo –Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, se que algo te pasa y no lo quieres decir, tal vez… No lo se, no estés listo para decírmelo pero, solo… No soy bueno con las palabras y tu lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo y espero yo también serlo para ti, lo que quiero decir con todo esto Harry es, que puedes confiar en mi y cuando estés dispuesto a hablar estaré listo para escuchar, no tienes que cargar con esto tu solo, yo siempre te apoyare y si no deseas que Hermione se entere sea lo que sea no se lo diré.

Harry sonrío un poco, Ron nunca cambiaria –Gracias –Dijo el ojiverde finalmente.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie asustado –Oh no! Hermione me va a matar tenía que venir por esto –Ron enseño un cuaderno a Harry

–Un cuaderno? –Hablo Harry como si no pudiera creerlo

–Si, así lo llama, dice que lo usan en el mundo muggle, no se por que ellos no usan pergaminos como nosotros, aunque podría acostumbrarme a ellos pueden ser prácticos algunas veces… Entonces… Nos vemos? –El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta

–Ron! –Grito el moreno

Ron se detuvo en la entrada, volteo a ver a su amigo, Harry parecía dudar un poco

–Podemos comer juntos como antes? –Termino por hablar el ojiverde

–Seguro! –Dijo Ron con mucha alegría.

Él chico se fue corriendo, hasta llegar a donde estaba Hermione, esperando muy molesta.

–Por que tardaste tanto? –Ron sonrió a manera de disculpa –Es que no lo encontraba –Dijo en su defensa, Hermione se le quedo observando duramente

–A mi no me mientes, te lo preste anoche y tu deberías saber en donde estaba

–Alguien lo debió tomar, probablemente ni siquiera sabían que era, por que estaba debajo de la cama de Neville –La castaña aun no se tragaba ese cuento, pero pensó que era mejor no seguir presionando o jamás terminaría sus deberes, bufo exasperada –Esta bien, ten mas cuidado la próxima o no te prestare nada –Ron asintió avergonzado.

O-o

Harry ya había ido en busca de una lechuza, no estaba seguro de enviar la carta que tenia en las manos, aún así puso la carta en la pata en uno de esos animales, Hedwig bajo, después de que la había dejado escapar estaba feliz de ver a su amo sano y salvo –Me alegra verte, tengo algo para Sirius –Harry amarro la carta en el pie de Hedwig y esta dio unos picotazos amistosos en la cara de Harry, el ave voló. Mas le valía ir al comedor

El ojiverde al llegar al comedor, paso lo que temía que pasara, no había mirada que no estuviera sobre él, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, estaba deseoso de llegar con sus amigos, también ansioso de que llegara el correo y pasara algo verdaderamente divertido.

Hermione lo llamo desde la mesa y Harry fue a sentarse con ellos, Colin como de costumbre llego corriendo con su cámara tomo unas cuantas fotos cegando un poco a Potter y después de la emoción lo abrazo, esto puso sumamente nervioso a Harry

–NO ME TOQUES! –Empujo al chico Cravey quien se quedo en el suelo un tanto sorprendido, por mas que lo fastidiara, Harry jamás le había gritado y lanzado al suelo, si algún estudiante había desviado la mirada de Potter de nuevo la tenia encima

–Disculpa Colin estoy un poco cansado e irritado por el viaje, estas bien? –Colin movió su cabeza aun un poco sorprendido, Harry le dio su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Ron se quedo observando, era como en el baño, en verdad deseaba saber que pasaba, todas las miradas fueron desviadas por todas las lechuzas que llegaban en ese momento, Harry no recibió nada, pero eso era algo que el ya sabía Ron había recibido una carta de su madre.

–Oh! Harry no le he enviado a mi madre una carta me va a matar –Harry volteo a verlo

–Por que? –Pregunto

–Ya sabes se entero de tu ausencia y se preocupo, me dijo que en cuanto regresaras le avisara, de seguro me preguntara por ti de nuevo –Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo

–No te preocupes Ron yo la mande por ti –Un poco de alivio se vio en ese rostro pecoso al escuchar a la castaña, Harry desvío su mirada a un solo lugar esperando, estaba seguro de que la carta le llegaría.

La atención en el niño que vivió desapareció, parecía haber mucho revuelo en la mesa de Slytherin, una carta en especial era la causante

–Ábrela –Apuro Pansy Parkinson, El rubio no quería, todos sabían lo que era y Harry estaba muy divertido recargado en su mano, observando cada movimiento, de solo ver la expresión que tenía el rubio en su rostro de miedo y preocupación era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho por su pequeña venganza.

Ron se dio cuenta a donde miraba Harry, justo a donde estaba Malfoy –Miren –Grito Ron a los de su mesa –A Malfoy le llego una Howler –Todos se dieron cuenta

Mierda!, pensó Draco, Por que en el comedor! Suspiro resignado, tenía que abrirla de todos modos o sería peor, lo hizo y espero el mensaje

"ERES UN ESTUPIDO COMO PUDISTE COMETER ESE ERROR "

Una voz parecida a la de Lucius Malfoy se escucho, después en un tono mas bajo dijo –Te he descubierto Draco, serás castigado –El mensaje termino, la carta se despedazo, todo el salón se volvió en carcajadas, Ron no aguantaba, estaba por tirarse al suelo de la risa.

–Malfoy será castigado por su padre, me pregunto que habrá hecho el Huron? –Malfoy estaba muy molesto, volteo a ver a Harry quien seguía recargado en su mano derecha al ver que Draco lo observaba, le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, Ron se dio cuenta de ello mas no por eso lo había entendido –Que bueno que llegaste hoy no Harry? te lo hubieras perdido –Harry volteo con Ron –Tienes razón, no pude llegar en mejor momento, le viste la cara?

–Si –Los dos jóvenes volvieron a verse envueltos en sonrisas, esa había sido la mejor comida de Harry en mucho tiempo.

Solo que su venganza no terminaría allí, eso solo había sido un pequeño "hola" a Draco, el resto ya tendría tiempo, después de todo debían de verse para hacer las pociones.

O-o

Harry caminaba por un oscuro pasillo cerca de Slytherin, esperaba encontrar a Draco, claro que él sabía que había sido Harry el de la Howler y de seguro también querría vengarse, ese año en Hogwarts iba a ser algo memorable.

Continuo caminando su vista se nublaba o era demasiado oscuro el lugar, toco la pared al menos así sabría que no chocaría con algo, una persona se acercaba, no tenia que tenerlo de frente en vivo y a todo color para saber quien era.

–Potter que hace aquí, quiere que le quite puntos por estar donde no debe

Harry se quedo serío, solo deseaba una cosa –Profesor Snape, ha visto a Malfoy? Necesito ponerme de acuerdo con el para comenzar las pociones –Snape entrecerró los ojos, demasiado sospechoso, el chico se notaba extraño, mas de lo normal, pero no tenia tiempo para perderlo en las tonterías del Gryffindor

–El señor Malfoy esta en el comedor sigue con eso de la Howler que le llegó –Harry asintió, mas no se movió, otro mareo le golpeo con fuerza, que el grasiento de Snape no se iba a retirar?

–Que espera Potter? Aun no han terminado las clases, largo! –El ojiverde dio un saltito, quiso avanzar pero, sus pies se sintieron pesados, temblorosos, no había dormido bien y tampoco había comido mucho, después de todo era mas entretenido ver a Malfoy enojado, Snape bufo y comenzó a caminar, el ruido de algo pesado cayendo le hizo regresar Potter estaba inconsciente, gruño, como si ya no tuviese suficiente, enseguida lo llevó con Madame Pomfrey

O-o

Harry estaba acostado abrió los ojos lentamente, Draco se acerco a la camilla –No te preocupes no te haré nada, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean, solo deseo saber en que momento podemos reunirnos para lo de pociones –Draco estaba deseoso de estar con Potter a solas, él también tenía sus propios planes.

Harry aun estaba un poco desorientado, que había pasado? volteo en todas direcciones hasta que por fin reconoció el lugar, estaba en la enfermería era un lugar ya muy visitado por él y para esas alturas inconfundible –Que me paso? –Fue lo que dijo

–Te desmayaste –Le contesto Malfoy –Entonces cuando? –Pregunto de nuevo, se notaba un tanto impaciente

–Después de pociones, te parece?

–Bien –Draco se retiro sin decir mas.

Ron llego unos minutos después, Madame Pomfrey le estaba ofreciendo una poción, Harry la tomo, trago con dificultad haciendo una mueca, sabía espantosa

–Que tengo? –Pregunto Harry

–Una pequeña anemia señor Potter, debe cuidarse, comer bien –Volteo a ver a su amigo –Espero y empiece a comer bien de ahora en adelante…

–No se preocupe –Interrumpió Ron –De eso nos encargaremos sus amigos, La mujer asintió satisfecha –descanse un poco y podrá irse en una hora mas

–Gracias –Dijo Harry

Dumbledore estaba entrando –Harry nos diste un susto, sobre todo a Severus quien fue él que te trajo –Harry volteo, dudaba que Snape se mostrara presentando tales emociones y menos aunque las sintiera –Oh! le agradara saber que ya avise que estoy aquí –Harry quiso desviar la conversación

–Muy bien, Harry muy bien, por que no descansa y mañana continuas las clases, me temo que no puedo dejar que el señor Weasley haga lo mismo –Ron enrojeció, se puso de pie al instante –Le diré a Hermione que estas mejor, ella no se entero esta en una de sus clases extras, ya la conoces

Harry ya no hablo mas del asunto la poción hacia su efecto y solo quería descansar.

O-o

Ya era de día el momento de reunirse con Draco se acercaba, después de pociones se irían juntos a algún lugar donde nadie los molestara. Ron solo miraba a Malfoy con rencor –No deseas que te acompañe –Le dijo al oído a su amigo, Harry sonrió parecía como si fuera natural irse con Malfoy –No te preocupes estaré, bien llevo mi varita nada pasara, además si intenta algo me burlare por la Howler -El pelirrojo sonrió de solo recordarlo

–Esta bien –Harry tomo sus cosas y espero a Draco en la entrada del salón, este llego y dio una fría mirada a Potter –Sígueme –Hablo Malfoy.

Harry siguió al rubio por unos pasillos muy oscuros había un pasadizo que ni Harry conocía, era normal pues estaba en los terrenos de Slytherin y en ese lugar no conocía, el rubio se detuvo

–Este lugar solo yo lo conozco, cuando quiero estar solo, aquí vengo –Dijo sin importancia del rubio

–Me adviertes que no habrá nadie –Hablo Harry, Draco solo sonrió hundió dos piezas de una estatua de serpiente y se abrió el pasadizo, ambos entraron.

La expresión del Slytherin cambio –Primero que nada… De que se trato eso!

El ojiverde estaba echando un vistazo al lugar –A que te refieres –Contesto sin darle mucha importancia, Malfoy se notaba molesto

–No entiendo como cambiaste esa Howler para que se escuchara como mi padre y la verdad Potter no me interesa, solo dime, que intentabas con eso?

El Gryffindor lo miro –Bueno, eso es un aviso de que se que fuiste tu quien mando esas cartas a todos, por tu culpa no habría quien me rescatara, por que lo hiciste Malfoy?

Draco se quedo muy serio suspiro derrotado y contesto –Yo solo me encontré a tu pajarraco, lo reconocí de inmediato, lo capture y lo use a mi conveniencia eso es todo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Entonces me dices que no tuviste que ver con lo de mi tío? –No es mi estilo meterme con muggles –Hablo rápido –Esperas que te crea eso? Tu odias a los muggles!

–No los amo, pero tampoco soy santo de su devoción, no tengo idea del por que tu tío se molesto tanto como para tenerte en esas condiciones tan infrahumanas –Pudiste detenerlo! –Reprocho Harry

–Que esperabas nunca hemos sido amigos, no tenia por que ir en tu rescate, si te ayudaba yo tendría que ganar algo a cambio y eso hice te di mas de lo que esperabas de un rival como yo.

Tenía razón, sus palabras realmente tenía sentido, mas no por eso lo justificaba, pagaría el por permitirle ser humillado de esa forma, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y había llegado a ciertas conclusiones, cosa que aclararía en unos momentos.

–Ya que esta quedando todo claro debo decir que mi deuda esta pagada, tu lo dijiste esa noche –El rubio asintió –Déjame decirte que he pensado en vengarme

–Que hay de la Howler! –Se apresuro a decir Draco

Harry se quedo callado, empezó a acercarse a Draco, este sintió un poco de temor y solo pudo caminar hacia atrás mientras Harry seguía acercándose, se topo con la pared y fue cuando Harry coloco sus manos a los lados, acorralando al chico Slytherin

–Que pretendes! Intentas hacer lo mismo? Esa no seria una venganza, seria un placer para mi –Harry lo ignoro y comenzó a hablar

–Tu querías robarme mis besos, te rogué para que no lo hicieras y fue entonces que te detuviste, no pienso en una mayor humillación que el que tu me robes mis besos, en verdad creí que lo harías pero, te detuviste, no lo entendí y tal vez no lo entiendo ahora, lo que si se es que aun los deseas, lo veo en tu mirada, deseas robarme por lo menos un beso, y eso te hace sufrir…

–Solo dices tonterías –Desafío el rubio, Harry se acerco lo suficiente para que Draco pensara que sus labios se unirían, mas no fue así, lentamente se alejo, sus labios tan cerca y ahora tan lejos

–Si no los deseas, entonces no te los daré, no podrás robarme ni uno solo esa será mi venganza y ahora podríamos empezar con la poción?

Draco se quedo paralizado, si creía que esa era una venganza pues estaba muy equivocado y el disfrutaría de las provocaciones de Potter, sacaría partido de la disque venganza del lindo chico de ojos esmeralda.

Harry hizo por lo menos dos provocaciones a Draco mientras hacia la poción, el rubio no parecía afectado y si realmente no la estaba pasando mal? No, pensó Harry tarde o temprano se sentirá mal, sentirá tanto deseos de besarme que se humillara ante mi!

Continuara…

Nota.- uff se me hacen tan largos los capítulos, me mal acostumbre a las cinco paginas jajaj XD! Listo! Ya solo me faltan… menos jajaj XD!

Gracias por leer!


	4. 4 La venganza perfecta

**EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE QUIERES DE MI?**

**Capitulo 4.- La venganza perfecta **

_MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN_

**.o.o0O0o.o.**

Harry salió de pociones y como siempre Ron y Hermione preocupados pedían ir con él, mas Harry no aceptaba, todo estará bien decía, esa vez estaban mas insistentes que de costumbre, Harry les dijo que esa vez no iría, no por lo menos en una hora mas, como no hubo muchos deberes fueron a visitar a Hagrid el guardabosques y ahora profesor de Hogwarts, este los recibió muy contento, platicaban sobre las clases hasta que el tema de Draco termino por entrar en la conversación.

Hagrid, miro nervioso al ojiverde no estaba seguro de como iniciar el tema –Y dime Harry no te a dado problemas ese chico Malfoy?

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Ya! no ha pasado nada, el solo observa mientras yo trabajo, eso es todo!, cuantas veces se los voy a decir!

Fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que revoloteaba en la ventana Hagrid fue enseguida tomo la carta y vio que era para Harry, se la entregó todos intrigados deseaban saber de quien era, Harry la abrió, era de Sirius! empezó a leerla sin importar quien estuviera:

_"Harry me alegra que ya estés en Hogwarts, no te preguntare el por que de tu ausencia, solo que te tengo una noticia muy importante y no puedo decírtela por medio de esta carta te veré detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid por favor ve enseguida."_

Harry se quedo muy serio, detrás de la cabaña, Harry dejo caer la carta y salió corriendo a donde decía la carta, llegó y empezó a voltear en todas direcciones, que carta tan mas extraña pensó, en realidad sería de Sirius, no sería una broma de Draco? claro la venganza, que tonto había sido, como iba a estar Sirius en ese lugar y de día era demasiado arriesgado, aunque como se entero Draco?

Ron, Hagrid y Hermione llegaron y vieron a Harry quien en su corazón aun guardaba un poco de esperanza.

–Sería genial que estuvieras aquí –Dijo el moreno en un susurro

–Harry! –Una voz se escucho fuerte y clara, todos voltearon, en verdad, no lo podía creer Sirius su alegría fue opacada por su preocupación –Que haces! te van a descubrir –Sirius sonrió, que no te da gusto verme cachorro?

–Claro que si dijo Harry pero…

–Soy un hombre libre –Harry no lo podía creer libre, no era una mentira, pero como? Y sin hacer la pregunta su padrino contesto –Todo es gracias a Dumbledore

Ron, Hermione y Hagrid se agregaron al grupo, estos estaban sonrientes, pero no parecían sorprendidos –Sorpresa! –Dijeron al unísono

–Ustedes lo sabían? por que no me dijeron nada? –Harry aun no se lo creía

–Y arruinar la sorpresa, eso nunca! –Su padrino tenia un mejor semblante, sus ojos brillaban radiante

–Créeme que casi te lo digo –Confeso Ron

Harry sonrió comprensivo –Entonces ya atraparon a Colagusano?

Sirius negó con la cabeza –Desgraciadamente no, estoy confinado en el castillo y bajo la supervisión de Dumbledore, el de forma muy inteligente explico algunas cosas, por ejemplo, el como escape de Azkaban, el entregarme, todo fue un plan muy bien elaborado, todo parece indicar que Voldemort intentara algo grande, Dumbledore quiere que tengas la mejor protección y la mejor enseñanza, por eso ahora soy el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras

Harry se sorprendió –En serio! –El moreno estaba que no cabía de gusto

–Pero no creas que te tratare de forma especial, aunque seas mi ahijado –Hermione hablo

–Eso me parece bien aunque Harry no tiene problemas con esa asignatura

Ron de inmediato intervino –Conmigo si puede tener el trato especial –Todos miraron perplejos, el guardabosques carraspeo –Por que no mejor entramos y charlamos mas cómodamente?

El ojiverde tuvo que negarse –Oh! Esperen, tengo que ir a hacer una tarea que ellos te expliquen –Harry apunto a los otros tres, le dio un abrazo fuerte a su padrino y se fue corriendo mientras volteaba y agitaba su mano vigorosamente, se veía tan feliz, Sirius volteó con los demás –De que tarea estaba hablando? pregunto mientras Ron y Hermione no sabían como empezar a explicar.

Harry había llegado donde Draco, ni siquiera lo miro entro como si nadie estuviera con su feliz rostro.

Tal comportamiento no paso desapercibido por el rubio –Bienes muy feliz hoy Potter –Fue entonces que el moreno lo noto

–Oh! Draco no te vi disculpa, creo que ando un poco distraído hoy –El chico parecía canturrear de lo feliz que se veía

–Y por que tanta felicidad si se puede saber –La curiosidad lo estaba picando

Harry no siquiera lo miro –Hoy tenemos poco tiempo, así que quisiera empezar cuanto antes

Draco apretó los labios para no maldecir –Si te parece, esta bien –Trato de no verse muy molesto, le entrego la receta a Harry para que pudiera iniciar.

La hora estaba transcurriendo de una forma fastidiosa para Draco, Harry no lo había provocado en todo ese tiempo, no como le era ya su costumbre, se le hacía tan extraño, se habrá cansado de ese jueguiro? El moreno estaba anormalmente feliz, incluso estaba ignorándolo por completo, cualquier cosa que Draco dijera tenía que repetirlo e incluso gritarle, ya faltaban escasos 10 min. para que la hora terminara, esos minutos se estaban convirtiendo en un suplicio! Había logrado dominarse, incluso le gustaba que Harry lo provocara, pero el ignorarlo eso si que no!

El ojiverde estaba por revolver la poción cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su muñeca, Harry volteó, miro despreocupado al rubio –Pasa algo? –Pregunto, Draco se quedo observándolo –No importa cuanto te apures no terminaras esta poción hoy puesto que su preparación nos llevo dos clases de dos horas –No le había dicho nada al respecto de la tardanza de la poción, esperaba que con eso el moreno entrara en razón y volvieran a discutir como el par de enemigos de casa que eran!

–Entonces alcanzare a hacer lo que debo hoy no? –Que democión! Por dentro estaba a punto de reventar, pero un Malfoy no se comporta de esa manera, Draco se quedo muy sereno frente a Harry, Potter volvió a ignorarlo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que poner la poción a hervir y dejarla así por media hora, era cierto, no podía hacer mas ese día. Era el momento, ahora o nunca! el rubio no se daría por vencido –Entonces me dirás la causa de tu felicidad?

Harry lo miro detenidamente –Ya que estaré un poco mas aquí sin hacer nada te lo diré –El ojiverde hizo una pausa para tomar asiento en un banquillo –Hoy vi a una persona especial para mi –De nuevo una sonrisa se instalo en el Gryffindor y parecio que se había ido a volar al espacio, tenia que regresarlo al planeta tierra –Especial? – Hablo el Slytherin Harry enfoco la mirada en las grises de Draco –Es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y ahora estaremos juntos al fin! –Al moreno se le escapo una risa contagiosa

Draco no sabía que pensar, quien era esa persona? acaso la persona dueña del corazón de Harry se había presentado? como?

–Que ocurre? –Pregunto Harry al ver lo pensativo del muchacho, el rubio trato de parecer indiferente, volteó el rostro –No, no me pasa nada –Dijo no muy convincente, estaba celoso? Harry no pudo dejar de reírse al pensar en tal cosa

–Que es tan gracioso! –Dijo Malfoy molesto

–Nada, nada –Decía aun riéndose el ojiverde

–Esa risa no puede surgir por nada! –Reclamo el Slytherin sintiéndose la burla

–Esta bien te lo voy a decir, creo saber lo que pasa –Malfoy se quedo callado escuchando la estúpida teoría del moreno

–Creo que hoy vine de muy buen humor y no te he provocado como siempre, empiezo a creer que lo disfrutas, te he estado ignorando y ahora te hablo de una persona maravillosa y tus celos se dan a relucir…

–Eso no es cierto! –Interrumpió de inmediato

Harry se acerco a Draco –Ce-lo-so, a pesar de que no hay nada entre nosotros, te sientes con derecho a mi persona, o me equivoco? –Dijo burlón el ojiverde

La furia de Draco parecía ir en aumento, tenia que hacer algo no podía dejarse envolver, se tranquilizo a si mismo y decidió contra atacar –Como no me voy a sentir con derecho a ti, si la mitad de tu cuerpo es mío, o ya lo olvidaste?

Ese maldita serpiente pensó Harry, como se atrevía a recordárselo, un poco de cinismo se notaba en su forma de hablar, ahora fue el rubio el que se acerco mas a Harry para deslizar su mano por la cintura, Potter reacciono de inmediato y lo empujo a la pared puso su mano en el cuello de Malfoy se veía sumamente molesto, miraba a Draco con despreció, la amenaza en el rubio no le quito la satisfacción, no se iba a dejar amedentra, seguiría atacando

–Mírate, estabas tan feliz y ahora caíste en tu propia venganza –Harry empezó a presionarle el cuello estaba dispuesto a apretar ese cuello hasta que el aire ya no pasara mas por allí, pero él no era un asesino y por mas que ese maldito lo irritara no podía hacer nada, comenzó a reír –No, no, no me molestare por una tontería Harry lo estaba liberando fue cuando Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle un rápido beso en los labios a Harry.

El ojiverde se quedo paralizado, lo había tomado por sorpresa, siendo un Slytherin como desaprovechar esa oportunidad? rodeo con sus brazos para que no pudiera resistirse, con su mano derecha acerco la cabeza de Potter y por fin sus labios estarían unidos, rozo ligeramente su boca con la del moreno, deleitándose, después ni Harry pudo detenerlo, unidos por completo ahora los labios de Potter eran suyos y por mas que el chico de los anteojos se resistiera ya estaba hecho.

Draco por fin lo libero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, tocaba su labio superior con su dedo –Ahora no solo la mitad de tu cuerpo son míos también tus labios lo son Potter

Harry se limpiaba los labios y empezó a escupir –Eres un maldito! como te atreves! –Reclamo

–La culpa es tuya argumento –satisfecho el rubio

–Mía! tu fuiste quien empezó! –Por supuesto, soy un Slytherin, ese era mi deber, tu pudiste irte hace rato, pero al parecer mi compañía no te es tan desagradable

–A que te refieres? –Pregunto Harry confuso

–La poción, después de hervir debe dejarse enfriar sola hubieras puesto el hechizo del fuego por media hora y te hubieras ido…

–Por que no lo dijiste? –Reclamaba Harry –Eso te pasa por no leer bien la receta de la poción antes de iniciarla, ya no importa, la media hora ya casi terminó…

Harry salió del lugar sumamente molesto, esto no se quedara así!

Había estado tan feliz Sirius había vuelto, su venganza iba tan bien, que había salido mal? no lo entendía ese canalla se había salido con la suya, como podía atacarlo? como continuar su venganza? pues mas valía que se apresurara puesto que solo le quedaban 4 días para ponerse al corriente.

**O-o**

Harry iba caminando molesto por el pasillo se encontró con Sirius en el camino, iba tan molesto que ni se dio cuenta, Sirius se quedo muy extrañado y siguió a Harry, puso la mano en el hombro de su ahijado ya que parecía no oír, el chico agarro la mano y la lanzo volteando enseguida, estaba por gritar algo pero se dio cuenta de que no era apropiado.

–Pasa algo malo? –Miro la angustia de su padrino

–No, no pasa nada estoy bien –Eso no había sonado muy convincente

–A mi no me lo parece, te fuiste tan feliz y ahora... ese chico Malfoy te molesto no es así?

Harry –Si lo negara sabrías que miento, ya no quiero pensar en eso, quería preguntarte, todos los años se hace un club de duelos lo harás tu también? Snape siempre ayuda

–Con que Snape ayuda –no pudo evitar pensar como un merodeador –Creo que esa es una magnifica idea, Hablare con Dumbledore y Snape.

Perfecto pensó Harry en ese lugar podría tener un duelo con Malfoy ahora que estaba tranquilo podía pensar mas claramente, la venganza perfecta, eso era algo que Malfoy jamás olvidaría.

Sirius fue anunciado al día siguiente y también fue anunciado el club de duelos, por supuesto Snape estaría allí para ayudar aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero si Potter y Malfoy se soportaban, por que Sirius y él no? además podía pasarla bien si lo ponía en ridículo frente a sus alumnos.

Harry estaba esperando a Malfoy de seguro llegaría con su sonrisa triunfal el muy hurón, por que se estaba tardando? No importaba, continuaría con su trabajo.

Después de 15 minutos Draco apareció –Potter acaso te quieres ir pronto?

Harry lo ignoro, se había dado cuenta de que a Draco le dolía mas el no ser notado, otra vez tenía que dejar enfriar por 15 min que receta tan rara pensó ni hablar tendría que aguantar a Draco todo ese tiempo.

–Así que tenemos 15 minutos eh? suficientes por el momento

–Voy al baño –Harry se disponía a salir, Draco no lo permitiría –Te vas a pasar de tiempo!

–Claro que no, el baño esta cercas, no tardare nada –Se defendió el moreno

Una sonrisa de total complacencia se instalo en Malfoy –Me estas evadiendo no es así?

Harry intento parecer inocente –Si no me dejas ir entonces, no me alcanzara el tiempo –El Gryffindor hizo a un lado a Malfoy y salió, no estaba en sus planes ir al baño, pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, Harry regreso justo a tiempo para continuar con su poción, la poción por fin estaba terminada solo tenía que calentarse 10 min mas y ya, ese era tiempo suficiente para realizar su plan, Harry volteo a ver a Draco, este se dio cuenta y también lo hizo

–Y dime Potter que te pareció la sesión de ayer, estoy seguro de que la disfrutaste –La risa se le escapo burlona

Harry estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, pero no dejaría que su plan se arruinara, se acerco sin decir una sola palabra y sin mostrar emociones, estaba de frente a Draco, eso era inesperado, que le pasaba a Potter?

Harry deslizo su mano por la pierna de Draco por debajo de la túnica y la jalaba para obligar a Malfoy a bajar –Que te pasa Potter? –Harry consiguió que Draco cayera al piso y empezó a meterse debajo de la túnica gateando, eso de ninguna manera podría ser llamado, venganza, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, quien lo creería Harry debajo de su túnica acariciándolo y sin necesidad de pedirlo o forzarlo a hacerlo.

Draco sintió el rose de las manos de Potter al contacto con su piel, Harry estaba metiendo su mano debajo de su ropa, pasaba despacio sus dedos por todo el pecho de Malfoy, hasta que se detuvo.

Divertido el ojiverde se apresuro a salir –Hay que apresurarse, apenas si alcanzamos a llegar a la clase de artes oscuras –Dijo Harry, demonios pensó el rubio, pero que había sido eso? algo no estaba bien, antes de salir Harry detuvo a Malfoy

–Ahora parte de tu cuerpo también es mío –Draco se quedo callado, como se atrevía? Si lo que deseaba era jugar el mismo juego, debía saber que ya lo había perdido.

La clase estaba por iniciar Harry de inmediato se fue con Ron y Hermione, Sirius entro por la puerta, en cuanto entro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a hablar

–Buenos días como todos saben soy su nuevo profesor Sirius Black y como se que estamos un poco atrasados síganme por favor –Sirius salió de la habitación, nadie entendía nada, Harry fue el primero en salir Ron y Hermione le siguieron, Draco se puso de pie, nadie diría que un Slytherin era un cobarde, después de eso todos empezaron a seguirlos, Sirius se detuvo, Snape estaba allí, Sirius pidió a la clase se dividiera revolviendo a los alumnos de ambas casas, una plataforma emergió del suelo, con una sonrisa dio la bienvenidos al club de duelos –Algunos tenían las caras descompuestas, otros de sorpresa, pocos estaban entusiasmados con la idea, los anteriores club de duelos no les habían dejado muy buenos recuerdos

–Haber quien empezara primero –Snape interrumpió –Por que no escoge a un alumno y yo escogeré al otro, Sirius lo pensó un poco, eso se escuchaba como si lo estuviera retando, pues no lo dudaría elegiría a Harry, le hizo una señal para que subiera, perfecto Snape elegiría a Malfoy.

Snape se quedo pensativo –Que tal Wesley, suba

Que! tanto Sirius como Harry y Draco se quedaron muy decepcionados, Sirius interrumpió –Pensé que escogerías a alguien de tu casa, por que no lo haces? –Snape volteo y se le quedo viendo fijamente –Que crees que es esto? solo enseñamos a estos jóvenes a defenderse del mal no es un concurso de habilidades entre ambas casas –Eso sin duda le había dolido mas que él que Harry hubiera sido vencido por cualquier Slytherin.

Su plan no había funcionado no había podido tener un duelo con Draco, no importaba después de todo esa era la primera clase, algún día tendría que enfrentarse a él, por lo pronto aun estaba su otra venganza la que había tramado sin saber lo del club de duelo, ya era de noche y pasaría en cualquier momento debía de darse prisa, Ron lo miro, iba a detenerlo, pero él ya no estaba, como había desaparecido si no le vio la capa en las manos?

Continuara…

Ohhh lo que hizo Harry de meterse debajo de la ropa de Draco, es parte de su venganza jajaj XD! Draco lo descubrirá muy pronto.

Disculpen no actualice ayer T-T demasiado trabajo buuu se cuidan!


End file.
